den_naeste_verdenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Skabelsesberetningen
Vanjana og elementernes fødsel Forestil jer en uendelig slette dækket i græs. Fuldstændig vindstille. Ingen regn. Intet i horisonten. Ingen sol eller måne. Bare uendelig slette. Midt på denne slette, der går en høne. Hønen Vanjana. Vanjana vandrede denne slette alene i uendelige tider. Observerede tiden og rummet. Var til, som den eneste levende skabning. Men en dag følte hun pludselig noget, hun aldrig havde følt før. Hun lagde sig ned og for første gang i sit liv, lagde hun et æg. Ægget var hvidt som intet andet i verden og lyste svagt. Hun rugede på det i 1 million år og derefter knækkede skallen og månen var født. En dag, da Vanjana stod og beundrede sit barn, der svævede over sletten og kærtegnede verden med sit månelys, mærkede hun pludselig en velkendt følelse. Endnu et æg pressede på. Denne gang var det nærmest gennemsigtigt. Som en grålig røg der hvirvlede rundt derinde og efter 1.000 år udrugede hun vindens pusten. Hvert tusinde år lagde Vanjana endnu et æg. Først et dybt blåt æg, der gav ophav til Havets moder. Dernæst et lysebrunt æg, skallen styrket af jordens mineraler og herfra kom Jordens fader. Et hvidt og rødglødende æg blev udruget til Ildens susen og til sidst. Det sidste æg. Lysende gult, som en hvedemark på en sommerdag. Skinnende varmt og gavmildt og omfavnende, strømmede der lys ud fra dette sidste æg. Solen var kommet til verden. Den hævede sig op over sletten. Op over havets moder og jordens fader. Forbi ildens susen og igennem vindens pusten. Løftede sig op ved siden af Månelyset og indtog sin plads på himmelhvælvingen. Og med solens skin kom livet til og verdens levende skabninger fødtes.' Vanjana var nu blevet gammel. Hun havde givet verden alt hvad hun var og havde ikke mere at tilbyde. Vanjana kiggede mod syd, mod en uendelig horisont og begyndte at gå. Gå afsted indtil hun kun var en lille prik, der til sidst forsvandt og havde efterladt verden, og de levende racers skæbne, i hænderne på sine børn' Havets moder Jordens fader Ildens susen Vindens pusten''' Men i disse barske tider, og under naturkræfternes nåde levede racerne ikke, deres eneste mål var at overleve. ''Kalas barmhjertighed'' En morgen kom guden Kala forbi denne lille verden. Så hvordan hver dag var en kamp for overlevelse for hvert eneste levende væsen og fik medlidenhed med dem. Hun besluttede sig for at give den største gave man kan modtage - Intention, autonomi og tanker. Hun plantede dette frø i hvert væsens hjerne og håbede at det ville spire. Byde op til en dans af udvikling, samarbejde og møde med verden omkring dem, men vigtigst af alt, tagen stilling til hvilket liv hvert enkelt ønskede sig. Derudover skænkede hun dem Kalas nektar. Vin. Før denne gave blev skænket, var livets største udfordring at finde og holde rent vand. Rejser blev beskrevet umulige, fordi det ikke var muligt at finde drikkevand undervejs. Men vinen var en måde at desinficere vand og gjorde det muligt for de levende racer at tænke på andet end overlevelse. Samtidig vidste Kala at den ville løsne op for mødet mellem alle de forskellige væsner, der nu kunne rejse nye distancer og udforske verden. ''Minar og Velbrim'' For at stå vagt om denne nye udvikling, så den hverken gik for stærkt eller aldrig blev udlevet, forførte Kala Vindens pusten og fødte to børn. Minar og Velbrim. Livet og dødens gud. Disse to søskende samarbejdede i tusinde af år om at bringe verden fremad i en hastighed der husede de svageste og de stærkeste, uden at nogen blev glemt. Men Minar arbejdede i skyggerne, ved siden af dette parløb. Han ledte den sjette bjergkonges miner dybt ind i bjergene, ind til ildens susen, og her indgik de tre en aftale. Minar ville lære bjergfolket at tøjle Ildens susen og give dem mulighed for at smede våben hvis lige verden aldrig havde set. Det eneste de krævede, var at de udbredte Minars ønske om en verden, hvor livet var værdsat og frygten for døden, drev fremskridtet fremad. Dette krigstogt hærgede Kankalas sletter og udryddede den oprindelige befolkning. Derfor er der nu øde. Jorden er forbandet af konflikt og kan ikke dyrkes.Velbrim så til med frygt i øjnene og for at bringe balance til de ødelagte regioner, så han sig nødsaget til at tvinge sjæle tilbage til livet. Resterne af det gamle rige ses stadig hen over sletterne og det siges at de sjæle der ladede livet, aldrig har forladt området fuldstændig, men hænger i en tynd tråd mellem livet og døden. ' ''En ny tid og blikket rettet mod horisonten I Kankala mødtes en gruppe om Mt. Kala og bad til livet og dødens moder om denne konflikt ikke kunne ende. Kala så hvilken ulykke hun havde udsat verdens væsner for. Hun bortviste ildens pusten fra sit åsyn, til de dybeste bjerges gange og de ildånder han havde stået fader til blev ligeledes sendt væk. Derefter lænkede hun Minars smag for blod i en amulet, som hun gemte væk et sted der aldrig skulle findes. Minar var kastreret, men Velbrim tilgav aldrig sin broder fuldstændig og lærte aldrig igen at stole på dødens alt omfattende krav. '' De to brødre kom sig aldrig oven på denne konflikt og har hadet hinanden lige siden. Deres ånder indtager verden som Velbrims dæmoner, der forsøger at lokke og overbevise om udødelighedens gaver, samt Minars Daimons, der opildner til chancer og ambitioner ofte med døden som følge. Disse ånder lever ved siden af naturkræfternes børn, der bebor verdens have, himle og skove, samt ildens ånder, i de dybeste bjerge og hvor de ellers gemmer sig i skam, efter de blev forvist fra jordens overflade af Kala. Men beboerne af denne verden. De havde reddet havde reddet verdens racer fra uendelige livstiders konflikt og grundlagde deres hovedstad omkring bjerget og de to navne blev hurtigt synonyme. Mt. Kala. Kankalas hovedstad. Med udsigt ud over de endeløse sletter og vidnesbyrdet om hvorfor alle levende skabninger må arbejde sammen, i stedet for at bekrige hinanden.